Tobin/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "Oh man, look at these muscles. Who wants to touch 'em?" (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Whoa, I feel light as a feather!" (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Is it just me, or am I on fire lately?" (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Umm..." (1 stat up) * "I'm already all I ever wanted to be." (Max Stats) Class Change * "I can do this. I can do this!" Summary Screen * "Hah! We really took it to 'em!" (Easy victory) * "How could this happen..?" (An ally dies) * "Come on, Gray, quit messing around! ...Gray? Gray!!" (Gray dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Hah, stand back." (Full/High health) * "Hyeah, I got it." (Medium health) * "Augh. Okay...here it goes." (Low health) * "Uh, right." (Full/High health, Prologue) * "Okay!" (Medium health, Prologue) * "Ugh...um..." (Low health, Prologue) Upon Being Healed * "Thanks!" * "That wasn't half bad." * "What a save." * "Nice save!" Used Healing Item * "Augh...is this even food?" (Disliked) * "It's...edible..." (Neutral) * "That wasn't half-bad!" (Liked) * "Yum! Let me at it!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "What? How did...?" * "Wait! H-hold on!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Well, lookie here!" * "Nice try!" * "Hyah!" * "Prepare to die!" (Prologue) Critical * "This is the part that hurts!" * "You and me!" * "Have some of this!" * "This one's mine!" * "W...wait!" (Prologue) * "Stay away!" (Prologue) * "You big jerk!" (Prologue) Finishing Blow * "Die!" * "Let's go!" (Prologue) Defeated Enemy * "Heh-ha!" * "Never count Tobin out!" (Also in Prologue) * "Whew." * "Alm's got nothing on me." * "Better than you expected?" * "That's how it's done!" * "How's that?" * "Whoops...sorry!" (Prologue) * "Yes!" (Prologue) * "Woo-hoo!" (Prologue) Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (Kliff, Gray) * "Stealin' all the glory again?" * "Trying to make me look bad?" (Others) * "Aw, I wish I did that!" * "Oh I am stealin' that!" * "I can match that!" * "How 'bout that ?" * "Hey, you are good!" * "Go, you!" * "I knew you'd pull it off!" * "Hey, you are good!" * "Amazing!" * "I'm impressed!" * "I gotta try and top that!" * "You really are something." * "I need to reach your level," Negative Reaction to Allies * "Woah, there!" * "What are you doing?" * "You're starting to slip." * "You sure you're feelin' okay?" * "Hey! Easy!" * "Bad day?" * "That was... Uhh..." * "Tell me that was a mistake." * "Hey, are you alright?" * "Rough day, huh?" * "Well, that was...something." * "You didn't mean that, right?" Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "C'mon! You have to heal!" * "Hey. You need to heal." * "You need to heal up." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation (Act 1) :"Alm! How are you, buddy? ...Me? Well, let's just say I'm figuring things out. Lukas keeps talking about kings and politics, but that does little for me. I'm actually just in it for the gold. I have a family to feed, after all. Well, that and I'm not about to let you outshine me! Hey, don't look at me like that. You don't know what you're up against!" ;Second Conversation (Act 1, after Clair is introduced) :"Hey Alm, hold up! I was hoping we could have a talk. Huh? Oh, it's nothing serious, don't worry. I was just wondering what you thought of Clair. Because, you know, she seems kind of into you, and... Well, yeah. Mostly just that. What? Don't tell me you haven't noticed! *sigh* Of course you haven't. Well, good. Then I guess Gray is my only competition... Thanks, Alm. That's all I wanted to talk about." ;Third Conversation :"Say, Alm? This may sound a bit strange, but… You’ve changed lately. Well, not “changed.” It’s more like you’ve sort of…found yourself? I’d never have known in Ram Village, but when you get in front of people, you become…larger than life? Is that the right expression? Anyway, you command a lot more attention than you used to." ;Fourth Conversation :"Alm, I’m gonna level with you… I’ve always hated how you were better than me at everything. Gray told me I should stop trying to compete with you, but damn it… I just couldn’t see how we were in such different places. But I understand it now. You’re meant to lead, and you have the strength and ability to back it up. My job isn’t to be better than you— it’s to be part of your strength. I’m not going to say I like it…but I can definitely accept it. So I just want you to know that I’ll always be there for you." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts